What Just Happened
by Lavender Kiss
Summary: Sealand decides to find out what's going on with Kugel, Ladonia grudgingly coming along as a tag along, and get caught up in a bit of a mess.


**And a one-shot. Amazing really because I tend to suck at them. Well, enjoy anyway.**

"Why are we sneaking into Austria's house again?" Ladonia asked in annoyance. He was holding his laptop in one arm and clenching his fist with the other. Why had he let himself get dragged into Sealand's shenanigans was anybodies guess.

They were currently lurking in Austria's backyard, Ladonia off to the side and Sealand balancing himself on a flower pot to peek inside the mansion.

"Because. Kugelmugel hasn't shown up for three meetings. I wanna know what's going on with him."

"And you couldn't call because…?"

Sealand looked at Ladonia like if he was a child (which irked the red-head like nothing else. Sealand may be a bit taller than him but that didn't make him better!). "Because, do you think that they'd actually tell _us_ if there was something wrong? We're nothing to them!"

Grudgingly, Ladonia admitted his point but refused to stroke Sealand's ego. Instead, he nudged the blonde boy and hissed, "Can you see him?"

Sealand furrowed his brows. "No. I only see Mr. Austria on the piano. Maybe Kugelmugel is upstairs," he murmured.

"So what? Are we going to climb a tree?"

Sealand jumped down and pumped his fist with determination. "If we have to! I mean, we're already here."

Ladonia sighed and restrained himself from punching the boy. Sve wouldn't be too happy if he did. Not that he was scared of him or anything! On the contrary, he was just bidding his time for the perfect moment to strike. Strike them both down!

"Come on," Sealand urged, yanking him by the wrist and dragging him along. And yet another thing he resented about the blonde nation. How come he was so much stronger when Ladonia had more citizens to his name? He glared as Sealand began climbing the tree. He hoped his slipped and fell.

"The window might not be open," he offered instead.

"Nope. It's open. Climb up."

Because Ladonia wasn't very familiar with trees, he hesitated but he wasn't about to let Sealand win. He looked around and found a safe place to hide his laptop before he readied himself and secured a foothold on the tree. By the time he reached the window, he was gasping for breath. The sight of Sealand exploring only made him more frustrated.

The room they had broken into was small but well decorated and just reeked of money. It looked like a study, one that obviously hadn't been used in a while. Ladonia found his eyes drawn to a small statue of a nude lady. He face turned red but he couldn't look away.

"What's that?"

Ladonia growled at being disrupted from the loud and obnoxious blonde and said in a snotty voice. "It's a statue stupid. Probably a miniature of a real one." His eyes focused on the details. It was a really nice piece. The ladies face was expressive and her shape was round and smooth. She looked sad.

Bored, Sealand moved away to the door and opened it a crack. His eyes took in the empty hall and carefully stepped out. He looked at the various doors stretching out on either side of him and wondered which one would lead him to Kugelmugel. He'd just have to try all of them.

Upon noticing that Sealand wasn't in the room anymore, Ladonia panicked and hurried outside. He was just in time to see Sealand tiptoeing to a door and peering inside before closing it and moving to the next one. Not bothering to be careful, he hurried over and poked the fort nation viciously on the shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing?"

But Sealand ignored him in favor of staring in awed amazement at the sight before him. Noticing the change on the blonde's expression, Ladonia shoved his face next to his to get a look inside too. He also froze and couldn't decide whether to be embarrassed or ashamed because neither of them could look away.

There stood their fellow micronation, shirtless with only a pair of shorts and his hair down. He was brushing it with long gentle strokes. They could see from the reflection on the mirror that Kugel had his eyes closed and was in a sort of trance humming some foreign tune and generally looking more relaxed and peaceful than they had ever seen him.

Of course they knew he was a boy. They'd even asked him and he'd answered absentmindedly that he was. He'd even offered to show them but they had all denied. Especially Wy who had run off red faced.

But given the situation, Ladonia and Sealand were having a hard time associating the usually strange and anxious micronation as anything but a pretty girl combing her hair; a very flat-chested girl who made up for that by being so small and having such long, shiny hair.

They stood there for a while just staring when Sealand leaned too far in and lost balance. Of course the little bundle of joy had to drag Ladonia down with him and they crashed on the floor together, a tangle of elbows and knees until Ladonia succeeded in successfully punching his way out of the mess and hauling himself back up on his feet. He tried to ignore the blush on his face as he combed back his hair and adjusted his clothes back in place. He stopped once he realized he was over preening himself for no reason and let his arms drop to his side, eyes wandering over to a blank faced Kugel.

Sealand pulled himself up too, a hand on his cheek as he pouted at Ladonia. He was so going to tell on him once they got home. He suddenly remembered in what situation they were in and turned to give Kugel a sheepish smile.

He tried to play it cool, like if they hadn't just broken into his house and been oogling him from behind the door. "Hey! We, uh, came to visit!"

Once again, Kugel just stared. He set his brush down and stood. Subconsciously the two micronations took a step back as Kugel suddenly dashed towards them, hair billowing behind him like a silky curtain.

Instead of looking angry though, Kugel just looked frustrated. "You destroyed it!" he cried. At their confused looks, Kugel immediately reached and grabbed Ladonia's hand. He tried to jerk it away but then he noticed he was holding something. Realization dawned on him as he saw that he was still holding onto the small statue. He'd forgotten to set it back down and now it was broken. Its head lay on the carpet.

Kugel knelt down and picked it up and held Ladonia's hand in place as he tried to delicately place it back but it wouldn't stick. He wailed. "You destroyed art!" He shook the red-head nation and shoved them both outside. Grabbing a hold of each of their wrists, he began dragging them outside shouting, "Austria! Austria!"

The music kept on playing but as Kugel's cries become louder they stopped and Kugel practically threw them down the stairs into the living room where Austria sat in his chair, his eyes closed, looking annoyed. When he opened them and saw the state the three micronations were in, he morphed from annoyed, to confused, to outraged.

He slammed his hand down and turned his head slightly away as he cried, "Kugel! Put some clothes on!"

Kugel ignored this and instead rushed towards him and showed him the little broken statue. "Fix it! Fix it quick! Ladonia broke it."

"Put a shirt on this instant!"

Frustrated, Kugel stomped his foot. "Fix it! Fix it!"

"Oh for heaven's sake, you can make another one."

"But not exactly like this one! It's one of a kind!"

Sealand and Ladonia traded bewildered looks. Both Kugel and Austria were red in the face but neither was giving in.

"Maybe we could just…sneak away," Sealand whispered and Ladonia nodded his agreement. This was getting out of hand.

Slowly, they inched away to the front door. The last thing they heard was, "But why are you shirtless!"

Outside where they could finally breathe, Sealand and Ladonia decided not to mention this. Ever.

"And I thought my family was weird," Sealand mused as he waited for Ladonia to come back from getting his laptop. In the end though, at least they accomplished what they came for. Kugel wasn't dead and although they still didn't know why they hadn't seen him for days they weren't about to go back in their and ask. Besides, the explanation probably wouldn't make sense except in Kugel's world.

"Hey," the blonde asked after they had been walking in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Hum?" Ladonia barely glanced up from his laptop.

"When we get home, wanna play Call of Duty?"

The red-head smirked, the challenge already making his eyes sparkle with flames of determination. "Okay. But I'm gonna beat you this time."

"Nuh-uh! I'm the best!"

"I'm better!"

"I'm bigger and stronger! Denmark's been practicing with me," he countered.

He laughed when Ladonia scowled and yelled, "Take that back! Everyone knows I'm stronger. I've had America and Japan to practice with."

Sealand's eyes bugged out. "Really?"

Glad that his bluff had worked, he puffed up his chest and said, "Yeah."

"That's so cool!"

Back in Austria's house, both had calmed down. They had come to a compromise, Austria swearing he'd send the statue to a mending shop if Kugel put on a shirt. Now the small micronation was sitting on his lap, observing with keen eyes as Austria's fingers danced across the keys of the piano. He closed his eyes and he allowed the music to create splashes of color in his mind.

Austria was already off in his own world of melody hence why he hadn't objected when Kugel had crawled onto his lap.

For a moment, they both shared in the mutual enjoyment of the music that echoed throughout the house and it was nice for a change.

**A/N: No idea. I had started writing the beginning half a long time ago but I just finished it and decided to post (I read some nice fics about Ladonia and Kugel and I just felt inspired to finish it). There's really no point to it other than I wanted to write Kugel, Sealand, and Ladonia. Make of it what you will. **

**Also, if you could tell me if there are any mistakes or even helpful hints on how I can make this better. Feedback is nice.**


End file.
